Humanized Devil
by Little Hatake
Summary: Sang setan yang sebenarnya kelehahan setelah menempuh 2000 kilometer itu memasuki kamar hotelnya. Topeng stoic-nya mulai ia lepaskan. Apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma Youichi, sang Komandan dari Neraka, setelah death march? Sekilas adegan setelah tim Deimon Devil Bats berhasil mencapai Las Vegas dalam 40 hari. Hiruma-centric. Drabble. One shoot. Sorry if it's boring. Mind to RnR?


Sang setan yang sebenarnya kelehahan setelah menempuh 2000 kilometer itu memasuki kamar hotelnya. Topeng _stoic_-nya mulai ia lepaskan. Apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma Youichi, sang Komandan dari Neraka, setelah _death march_? Sekilas adegan sesaat setelah tim Deimon Devil Bats berhasil mencapai Las Vegas dalam 40 hari. Hiruma-_centric_.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi**

Background:**Sebuah Hotel di Las Vegas**

Timeline: **Setelah _Death March_**

~oOo~

**Humanized Devil**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

BRUG!

Sesosok tubuh laki-laki jangkung dibalut t-shirt dan celana panjang hitam menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Menghempaskan badan sekaligus kelelahannya. Wajahnya ia telungkupkan ke bawah. Rambut _spike blonde_-nya kuyup terkena peluh. Senapan _Carbine M-16_ yang biasanya tak pernah ia lepaskan ikut terhempas dengan tubuhnya, terlepas dari genggamannya untuk pertama kali dalam empat puluh hari ini.

.

Diam, tak bergerak.

.

Jika kau tidak perhatikan dengan seksama, maka kau tidak akan melihat peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, membasahi pakaiannya dan mencetak ukiran otot hampir sempurna yang terbentuk di badan atletisnya. Bulir-bulir air hasil eksresi itu pun mengalir deras dari wajah lelahnya. _Poker face_-nya kini luntur, tergantikan raut letih yang amat sangat. Kulitnya yang memang putih tampak lebih memucat. Ia mencoba mengatur aktifitas respirasinya yang tak terkontrol. Dadanya naik-turun mengikuti hembusan nafasnya. Sel _mycocardiocyteal_ memacu kardionya agar berdetak lebih cepat, mengalirkan oksigen ke seluruh tubuh lemahnya.

.

Masih diam, tak bergerak.

.

Sel-sel neuron di pusat syarafnya sudah mengantarkan impuls motorik ke seluruh ototnya. Namun tampaknya kali ini seluruh ototnya bebal, tak mau berkoordinasi dengan pusat kendali di kepalanya itu. Ya, sel-sel otot skeletalnya sudah jenuh menumpuk asam laktat selama _death march_. Hanya menghasilkan gerakan hening tanpa aksi.

_Cih, badan sialan ini tak mau bergerak! Payah!_

Sebaris kalimat itu yang ingin ia katakan. Mengeluh tentang keterbatasan kemampuan fisik manusianya. Tapi sampai saat ini tak terdengar sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Hanya detik jarum jam yang terus menggerus waktu. Diselingi tarikan oksigen dan hembusan karbon dioksida yang mulai teratur. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Kalah oleh kelemahannya sendiri.

_Fall Tournament. Aku harus secepatnya memikirkan strategi untuk memenangkan turnamen sialan itu!_

Syaraf motoriknya mulai menampakkan reaksi kecil dari komando otaknya. Ia dapat menggerakan sedikit lehernya dengan susah payah, menengok ke laptop putih VAIO kesayangannya yang tersembul dari tas training hitam yang ia taruh asal di lantai kamar. _Emerald-_nya menyipit, berusaha beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Ia mencoba menggerakan lagi beberapa anggota tubuhnya, namun hanya menghasilkan rasa sakit yang tak dapat terdefinisi. Ia mengerenyitkan wajah _stoic_-nya, menahan respon sistemik itu. Apalagi di bagian lutut kanan. Ia merasakan ototnya yang diperban oleh manager kesaya– sialannya robek kembali. Sekarang ia dapat mengekspresikan air wajah sakit sekaligus letihnya tanpa harus menutupinya dari teman-teman setimnya.

Ia hanya dapat menggerutu dalam hati.

.

_Christmast Bowl sialan itu harus dapat aku raih tahun ini bersama gendut sialan dan orang tua sialan. Dan bersama..._

Ia terdiam seketika. Visualisasi semunya membentuk imaji seluruh anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats.

Ia menyering –tidak, ia tersenyum tipis. Amat tipis. Namun tulus.

_Manager sialan, udang sialan, monyet sialan, Ha-Ha bersaudara sialan, gendut junior sialan, botak sialan, pelari sialan, cheerleader sialan, si idiot..._

Tetap saja istilah "sialan" tidak akan pernah lepas setiap kalimat yang Sang Komandan dari Neraka itu lontarkan, sekalipun dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia memutar kembali memori ketika hanya ia dan kedua sahabatnya membentuk dan mempertahankan _club amefuto Deimon Devil Bats._ Mereka bertiga menuliskan dan menandatangani impian "Menuju Christmast Bowl!" di sisi samping sebuah televisi tabung. Dan kali ini tanda tangan di situ tidak hanya tiga buah, tapi dua belas coretan dari orang-orang yang memiliki mimpi yang sama. Bahkan Cerberos pun ikut membubuhkan cap kakinya.

Ia memutar kembali rekaman ingatannya tentang empat puluh hari _death match_ yang baru saja mereka jalani. Terproyeksikan jelas dan nyata seperti film yang ditembakkan pada bidang putih. Bagaimana para _lineman_ mendorong sekuat tenaga truk milik _Doburoku-sensei_ sejauh 2000 kilometer, bagaimana _receiver_ dan _tight_ _end_-nya berlari mengikuti alur _passing tracks_ mengindari muntahan peluru dari senapannya, bagaimana sang _ace-running back_ berusaha menendang kerikil sambil terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan bagaimana _trump card _-nya bangkit kembali setelah terseok dan tertinggal oleh rekannya. Ketika malam tiba, semua anggotanya beristirahat mengerang kesakitan karena otot-otot yang merobek di sana-sini.

Tak terkecuali dirinya. Namun ia tak membiarkan wajah sakit terlihat oleh timnya dan menutupinya dengan _poker face_ dan seringan setan andalannya. Ia menjauhkan diri ke sisi lain truk, tak lupa membawa VAIO putihnya dan _Carbine M-16_ yang selalu tersandang di bahunya, mengunyah dan membentuk balon kehijauan dari _less-sugar gum_ favoritnya. Hanya sang manager berambut _auburn _yang ia izinkan mendekatinya, membebat ototnya, melihat sekilas wajah menahan sakitnya, menemaninya mengolah data dan informasi tim lawan dalam sunyi.

_Ah, strategi permainan. Aku harus menyusunnya segera dengan si manajer-maniak-cream-puff-sialan! Dan playcard, ak—_

Hitam.

Kesadarannya sudah diambil alih oleh alam bawah sadarnya. Pelupuk matanya menutup, terpejam damai. Wajah setannya berganti dengan wajah remaja lelaki biasa. Gigi-gigi runcing yang biasa ia tampakkan berganti dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena keletihan. Kekehan nyaringnya berganti dengan irama nafas teratur dari saluran respirasi atasnya. Umpatan "sialan" khasnya berganti dengan degup jantung yang sudah normal kembali. Bunyi rentetan peluru karet dari _Carbine M-16_ berganti dengan detikan jarum jam yang terdengar jelas dalam keheningan malam.

Kali ini ia membiarkan otak jenius penuh strategi _gambling_-nya beristirahat, menikmati buaian lembut dari malam yang kian larut. Kali ini ia membiarkan seluruh ototnya beregenerasi, membentuk sel lurik baru menduplikasi diri. Kali ini ia membiarkan lelahnya luruh oleh waktu.

.

Sekali ini saja.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Apa ini? Cuma deskriptif aja? T.T

Aaaah, ide dadakan ini muncul tiba-tiba setelah saya pulang dari Anyer bersama kantor. Selama perjalanan pulang, saya terus membaca FF tentang Hiruma, hehehe... Dan sesampainya di rumah (setelah beres bersih-bersih dan macem-macem) saya langsung ambil laptop dan jadilah ini! *maaf curhat*

Sorry if it's so boring, 800 kata hanya untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Hiruma aja.

Oh iya, kalo cerita semacam ini masuk ke genre apa yah? Ada ide?

And, please read and review. Your review and suggestions help me to grow better! Thanks. *bow*


End file.
